The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling operations and, more particularly, to a downhole mud motor with an adjustable bend angle.
As well drilling operations become more complex, and hydrocarbon reservoirs more difficult to reach, the need to precisely locate a drilling assembly—vertically and horizontally—in a formation increases. Part of this operation requires controlling a direction in which the drilling assembly/drill bit is pointed, either to avoid particular formations or to intersect formations of interest. Current mechanisms for controlling the direction of the drilling assembly/drill bit are typically complex and difficult to implement, or require the drill string be removed from the borehole, increasing drilling time and expense.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.